Graduation day
by Karana the Firebender
Summary: It's Graduation day for four best friends at the Republic City Bending Hill High. Written for Probending Circuit Round 7.


**Graduation Day**

* * *

**A/N: Written for probending circuit round seven. Prompts: Celebrte the end of school/lessons (graduation), no names used, accomplishment and 100 years by Five for fighting.**

**Note: I don't own Lok or the song 100 years.**

* * *

To say I got a rude awakening on one of the most important days in my life would be an understetment. I was lying peacfully in my bed dreaming about my future when my three best friends snuck into my room with a bucket full of ice cold water, which they splashed directly into my face. I screamed because it was so ice cold,while my friends laughed at their prank. "Morning sleeping beauty time to get up. It's our day." said one of them still laughing. "Yeah you don't want to miss the most important day of our lives, do you?" added friend's brother. "You will pay for this!" I screamed, slightly angry at their prank.

I threw the wet blankets off my bed and run after my friends,while putting on some clothes. After chasing them over nearly the whole campus of the Republic City Bending Hill High and getting revenge on them for soaking me wet by pushing them into the fountain, we wandered over the school grounds and after a while we all laid down on a green meadow and starred up into the clear blue sky. It was a clearly wonderful day: no clouds were to be seen and the sky was so clear and blue like it hadn't been in a long time. I can't belive that this is our last day here." said one of my firebending friend. "I know what you mean. It feels like it was yesterday, that we first stepped foot on the school ground." added my earthbending friend.

I sighed, yes it truly felt that way. I can't belive how fast time flows eight years ago we came to this school as complete newbies. We used to look up to the older students and wished to be like them. Every year we became older we looked forward to the day we were the oldest in this school and finally after years of waiting we did it. And now was the last day of our final year. Thinking back I enjoyed this school even though the lessons in fire- ,water- , earth- , airbending and fighting were sometimes a real torture.

My friends and I spent hours laying there in the grass reflecting on our time here in this school, about the good times where we laughed and when we still were younger played with each other, and the bad, where we used to fight with each other and didn't talk, or in the worst situations didn't even look at each other afterwards, sometimes even for weeks. None of us remembered this times with pleasure. Sadly we had to go to our graduation ceremony all to soon. We put on our outfits and seperated to stand in the different sections of earth, fire water,air and non-bender, then the ceremony started.

It was gorgous! The earthbenders had bended a giant podium for the teachers and the headmaster to stand on and for the students and their parents and eventually younger or older siblings they had bended long rows of earth to sit on. The waterbenders had made giant ice sculptures with their bending and the firebenders were about to make a fire work later at the end of our big school finish party. Our school band played through the whole ceremony. Soon all my friends and me had our diploms and after a few hours every student got it.

The after party was even more amazing. Our school band played songs to dance to, delicious food was served and the best part about it was that there were no teachers or adults to control us! Of course that meant that we had to take care of the cleaning and organisation of the party. Suddenly my non-bending friend screamed: "Wow, I love that song! Come on guys let's dance all together to it!" , while she dragged me and the two boys at the dance floor. I knew the song to, it was 100 years by Five for fighting, not only my and my non-bending friend's favourite song but the favourite song of our group of four friends.

**I'm fifteen for a moment**

**Caught in between ten and twenty**

**And I'm just dreaming**

**Counting the ways to where you are**

**I'm twenty two for a moment**

**She feels better than ever**

**And we're on fire**

**Making our way back from Mars**

**Fifteen there's still time for you**

**Time to buy and time to lose**

**Fifteen, there's never a wish better than this**

**When you only got a hundred years to live**

**I'm thirty three for a moment**

**Still the man, but you see I'm of age**

**A kid on the way**

**A family on my mind**

**I'm forty five for a moment**

As I danced I saw some of the friends we shared. There was this air bender girl which my earthbending friend liked very much, I think they were together, even though he always denied it. Then I saw the earthbender girlfriend of my firebender friend she was a nice person and was perfectly suited for him. Then I finally set my eyes on the two boys my none-bending friend and I had huge crushes on. One of them was a waterbender and my old childhood friend, the other one was guy who we befriended when we were in second class of high school. I sighed as I thought back to this times and continued dancing.

**The sea is high**

**And I'm heading into a crisis**

**Chasing the years of my life**

**Fifteen there's still time for you**

**Time to buy, time to lose yourself**

**Within a morning star**

**Fifteen I'm all right with you**

**Fifteen, there's never a wish better than this**

**When you only got a hundred years to live**

**Half time goes by**

**Suddenly you're wise**

**Another blink of an eye**

**Sixty seven is gone**

**The sun is getting high**

**We're moving on**

**I'm ninety nine for a moment**

**Time for just another moment**

**And I'm just dreaming**

**Counting the ways to where you are**

**Fifteen there's still time for you**

**Twenty two I feel her too**

**Thirty three you're on your way**

**Every day's a new day**

**Fifteen there's still time for you**

**Time to buy and time to choose**

**Hey fifteen, there's never a wish better than this**

**When you only got a hundred years to live**

The last line of the lyrics played and the final big firework went of. "Look guys a shooting star!" I screamed. "Quick everyone wish for something."said the younger of the two brothers. All of us closed our eyes and wished something from the shooting star. This night we four, watching the fire works, holding each others hands, like many other groups of friends did.


End file.
